Solve for $x$ : $10\sqrt{x} - 10 = 3\sqrt{x} + 7$
Explanation: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(10\sqrt{x} - 10) - 3\sqrt{x} = (3\sqrt{x} + 7) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $7\sqrt{x} - 10 = 7$ Add $10$ to both sides: $(7\sqrt{x} - 10) + 10 = 7 + 10$ $7\sqrt{x} = 17$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\frac{7\sqrt{x}}{7} = \frac{17}{7}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{17}{7}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{17}{7} \cdot \dfrac{17}{7}$ $x = \dfrac{289}{49}$